


I Love the Way Your Hands Feel Around My Neck

by sinningismypassion



Category: SpongeBob SquarePants (Cartoon)
Genre: Choking, I'm so sorry, M/M, Pain Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 10:23:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5044678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinningismypassion/pseuds/sinningismypassion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Strangler and Spongebob are finally all home alone, and one thing leads to another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Love the Way Your Hands Feel Around My Neck

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently doesn't even have a real name so I'm just call him body guard and tattle tale strangler. 
> 
> Also I'm dedicating this to Victoria for somehow inspiring me ruin lives  
> I'm so sorry.

"You'll keep me safe right, Bodyguard?" Spongebob drawls out the name of his recent acquaintance and now protecter in a sultry voice. 

Spongebob's parties that had been thrown for him in surprise have finally ended. They're all alone in his living room like Bodyguard has been waiting to be. Even Garry was not home, he decided to stay over at Patrick's in hopes of eating all his left over chocolate chip cookies. 

Bodyguard, or rather the Strangler swallows. He doesn't know where Spongebob is going with this he's only pretending to be his body guard so he can strangle the guy. "Sure, of course thats what I'm here for," he scratches the back of his neck nervously. 

"Well that's great to hear," Spongebob steps a bit closer running his hand down the front of Bodyguards white shirt that's been covered with a dirty, sleeveless jean jacket. "But you must be so hot, you're even sweating a bit why don't you take that jacket off?"

Hesitantly Bodyguard agrees, removing the jacket, he hands it to Spongebob. "Oh my, you're sweating you might as well take everything off," his voice being too suggestive to miss his point. 

"I don't think that will be necessary Sponge," Bodyguard doesn't know how to get himself out of this one. Spongebob has himself pressed against Bodyguard, he doesn't know if he's imagining it but he can also feel a hard bulge pressed against him as well. 

"I guess I'll just have to take it off for you," Spongebob says with a devilish grin. Within a second he's on Bodyguard throwing them both of the plushy couch, and trailing hot sloppy kisses down his jaw then his neck. Ripping off clothes from Bodyguard and himself, needy for a release for his recent sexual frustration. 

"Are you feeling it now Bodyguard?" Spongebob asks. 

All Bodyguard can do is bite back the moans threatening to escape. He's not complaining anymore, not as Spongebob finally removes Bodyguards pants then boxers releasing his erect cock that already has pre cum dribbling down its head. Spongebob licks his lips at the sight. 

"I've been waiting to do this all day." Spongebob groans as he dips down low past the gilled V of Bodyguards pelvis and kisses the head of his cock. Bodyguard shivers at the sensation. 

"Hurry up already Sponge, blow me already!" He gets out gruffly fins gripping the cushion of the sofa. 

Spongebob huffs slightly sending a puff of air onto Bodyguard's cock before taking the entirety of it in his mouth. His two buckteeth scraping on it slightly. "Watch the teeth!" Bodyguard gasps. 

"Pain equals pleasure pal," Spongebob says as he removes the cock from his mouth with a wet pop. He goes back to sucking in an instant relishing Bodyguards gasps and moans of "Faster," and "Spongebob oh my god." Spongebob licks stripes down the underside of the Strangler's cock as well. 

"Spongebob I'm so close!" Strangler lets out. 

Spongebob removes the cock from his mouth for the last time, "you're not allowed to come until you fuck me properly." He pushes off Bodyguard licking his lips. 

Bodyguard rolls them over switching their positions so he is hover over Spongebob staring down with greedy eyes. "Then get down on your hands and knees." Spongebob complies. "Where are the lube and condoms?" 

"I don't have any of those but we could always have a substitution." Says Spongebob,"check the front of my shirt i should have something in it." He winks at Bodyguard as he checks the front pocket of Spongebob's shirt and pulls out a bottle of the krabby patty's secret formula and a raw patty along with it. 

He rolls the krabby patty down the rod of his dick and then slathers it in the formula. 

The Strangler parts Spongebob's ass cheeks while also rubbing formula across his spongey pores. He positions himself over the hole he assumes to be the sponges anus and slowly pushes in. Spongebob pulls away quickly and says,"that was the wrong hole Bodyguard!" He glares slightly at the taller. 

"How was i supposed to know? They all look the same!" He says in his defense. "What's the difference i i put it in this whole?!" 

"The difference is that it feels fucking weird! Are you going to complain or get to fucking me right this time?" Spongebob gets out, but there's no real bite to it. 

He gets the sauce out again asking Spongebob if he's slathering the proper hole this time. When he gives an affirmative nod he lines up his cock and pushes in again. Spongebob lets out a shaky moan as he grips the sofa cushions. Bodyguards entire shaft is in when he waits a minute to start moving. The juice from the patty and formula making his scales oily makes it easier to move in and out. He starts out slowly, pushing in and out at a smooth rhythm. He begins to go faster, sloppier, the only sounds in the house being their moans and the slap of patty and gill against sponge. 

"Oh baby you're so tight," Spongebob only replies in a strangled moan as Bodyguard suddenly hit a certain spot filling the sponge of ecstasy. 

"Right there! Right there, oh my god! Bodyguard!" Spongebob cries out, tears starting to brim his eyes. 

Bodyguard has one hand on Spongebob's chest keeping him firmly upright and the other is rubbing the shaft of the sponges yellow cock. He angles himself carefully, precisely hitting Spongebob's prostate with every thrust eliciting a pleasurable moan from under him. 

"Moan for me baby," Bodyguard commands. 

"Aye aye captain," grunts out Spongebob. 

"I can't hear you!" 

"Aye aye captain!" Spongebob groans out louder than before followed by a breathy "Oooohh!" Spongebob's voice raising an octave higher with each thrust. 

"Baby you look so good right now. Good enough for me to eat." Bodyguard says as his eyes land on Spongebob's succulent square ass glistening with delectable krabby patty sauce. He removes his throbbing dick from Spongebob which makes the other give a low whine and cranes his head down low to Spongebob's ass.

He starts to lick slowly at the tender anus of the sponge. Spongebob gasps in surprise but doesn't stop Strangler, if anything he encourages him by wiggling his ass at Stranglers face while moaning. 

Bodyguard continues licking around the rim of the sponges pore before shoving his tongue down it getting a, "Oh my god," from the other. He tastes of the krabby patty formula and it's irresistible. Before he realizes it he's biting down on Spongebob's ass tearing chunks of sponge from his ass. Spongebob's pained cry has him catching himself. Horrified he removes his mouth and begins to apologize when the sponge interrupts him. 

"Keep going i liked it, you can even eat me raw baby. Don't worry it'll grow back, see?" Spongebob points to his currently regrowing ass. 

Bodyguard slathers the sponge entirely in the sauce and starts to lick him everywhere. Tracing stripes down his ass before eating chunks of it while Spongebob moans at the sensation. 

He's almost done licking all the sauce off when Spongebob shouts, "Bodyguard let me ride you!" Spongebob all but commands. 

"Excuse me?" 

"Let me ride you...daddy!" 

Without any further complaints Strangler flips their positions again and sets Spongebob above him. The other sets himself directly above Bodyguard's dick. Spongebob starts to pump himself up and down from his dick. They both let out strangled moans, "oh daddy you fill me up so well." 

His mouth his open and eyes closed is pleasure, "I could ride your cock for miles daddy!" 

They're both close to their orgasm but Spongebob is still trying to hold out for something, "Choke me, Bodyguard!" He moans. 

Bodyguard reels back in shock in mid thrust. "Choke me bodyguard, I've been a naughty boy right?" Spongebob starts with a huff, "I stepped in your eyes with cleats right? Don't I deserve some punishment?" Spongebob looks into Strangler's eyes with his infamous devilish grin. He knows how to get what he wants. 

With a grunt Bodyguard removes his cock from Spongebob's anus and flips the sponge so he's laying on his back, he spreads his legs wider and rams his dick once again into the others ass. His fins move from the yellow chest and toward his yellow rectangular neck firmly holding onto it. Spongebob's body moves with every thrust of the Stranglers hips, moving up and down. His gasps filling the house. 

"Yes baby faster, please! Maybe later I'll show you the maid outfit I keep in the back closet." Spongebob groans. "I'll even let you fuck all my other holes." Though his ideas are interrupted as he finally reaches his climax, he comes with a long moan. He throws back his head onto the sofa. His come is giving off a strange scent that has Bodyguard in a confused state,"I cum mayonnaise, at least it's edible." Spongebob says as he takes a finger to swab at a bit of cum on his lower stomach and put it in his mouth. 

Bodyguard swipes his own fin over the cum that managed to spray across him and puts it in his mouth as well. He's not surprised to see the sponge was telling the truth. It was like he was made for eating.

"That was the best lay I had in years Bodyguard. You should even be my new fuck buddy, though I'd have to tell patrick he isn't as good as he used to be." Spongebob says with a laugh as he detaches himself from Bodyguard 

Bodyguard realizes with a start that this is the perfect time to complete his plan, but for some reason he can't go through with it.

He can't bring himself to do it now. He slowly comes to accept that through the past day he has spent with the sponge that he has come to love him. No he is in love with him. With his his yellow exterior and high laugh, with everything. 

"I can't do this sponge. I can't deceive you any longer now." Strangler has decided that it was time to come clean at least to Spongebob, it was what he deserved. 

Spongebob is patiently waiting for him to continue, "I'm not your bodyguard Spongebob," he starts slowly, "I'm the tattle tale strangler." He removes his fake mustache. 

Spongebob's eyes show various emotions but the only thing that he says as he watches Bodyguard- no Strangler is,"Get out." 

Strangler give a look of hurt as Spongebob continues, "Get out of my house, you don't get to use and deceive me and expect me to forgive you! You're a serial killer I'll never be able to love someone like you!" 

With that bodyguard snaps. His new found love has rejected him in the most painful way he could imagine. "Don't worry Spongebob I'll get out of your house," his voice deepens with malice as he grabs the sponge by his neck and firmly grips it, tightening his hold. This time Spongebob gasps in pain. 

"you're hurting me!" Spongebob wheezes as his hands trying to pry the fins tightening even further around his neck. Bodyguard looks down at him with a frightening glare, "pain equals pleasure, right Spongebob?" He asks condescendingly as he twists the sponges neck with a final tug, Spongebob's body goes limp under him. He removes himself from Spongebob putting on his clothes, and exits the pineapple in a hurry to get out of the crime scene. 

It's only when he's alone and outside the outskirts of Bikini Bottom does he begin to weep. He sees Spongebob's face everywhere, hears his laugh, and his enticing moans. He would never be able to forgive himself. They could have sorted things out, now he would never be able to get a second chance with Spongebob. He got in over his head and he would live on with the guilt forever, never returning to the town again. 

Meanwhile back in Bikini Bottom Garry slowly makes his way back home from Patricks, it turns out he didn't have any cookies after all. He glides under the snail door only to see his owners limp, naked form strewn across the sofa. Garry hurries to his side and is horrified and shocked to see the purpling bruises across his neck as well as the slant in his bone. Garry mewls out it remorse and mourning. His owner was dead, and there would be no one left to feed poor Garry anymore, he wouldn't be able to live with any other owner. They wouldn't understand him the way Spongebob did. 

An idea forms into Garry's head. Even though Spongebob may be dead that doesn't mean he wouldn't be able to feed Garry anymore. Garry was going to make sure his owner never truly left him. He found a way to preserve the Sponge in order to eat him. He ate everything from his head to his dick to his toes. Garry would eat Spongebob for years to come, surviving on his spongy flesh. Spongebob would now always be a part of Garry.


End file.
